The Chronicles of Narnia Collection of Short Stories
by QueenofNarnia-DaughterofEve
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened between the lines of Narnia? What happened between Peter and Edmund when Edmund returned from his time with the Witch in LWW? Did Lucy ever have nightmares about her time in battle? How did Peter feel when he almost brought Jadis back to life in PC? Find out here, in the Chronicles of Narnia Collection of Short Stories. Please FAVE, FOLLOW & REVIEW
1. Tumnus' Letter

**A/N: Leave a review with an idea for my next short story, with your profile name, and if I use your idea, I will give you credit. Remember, I'm doing mostly movie canon, so work with me. Also FAVORITE/FOLLOW. Thanks!**

* * *

When the Kings and Queens were found gone from Narnia, all were deeply saddened, but life continued, for all except one. Tumnus, Queen Lucy and the Pevensies' greatest friend, could not accept that the only family he had left was gone. He fell into a depression, and all he did was return to the lamppost, where he first met the Valiant Queen, and wait for Lucy to return. He waited for a long time, but she didn't come back. Still he went to the lamppost daily. He took to writing letters to Lucy, in hopes that someday she would read them. The last letter was as follows:

 _Dearest Lucy…_

 _I am quite certain that I don't have much time left, before I die. I suppose you should know that I have returned to the lamppost where I met you day after day, hoping you would come back to me. You were, and still are, my dearest friend, and I hope that someday I will see you again, maybe in Aslan's country. Only Aslan knows. I'm thankful every day of my life that I didn't turn you into the Witch. I would have lost your friendship, and Narnia might still be under an icy reign. I hope wherever you are, life is treating you well, and that you still think of me, as I do of you._

 _In Aslan's name…_

 _Mr. Tumnus_

That night, after the final letter was written, Tumnus walked the long journey to Cair Paravel, a place he hadn't been in so long. He went to the treasure chamber and placed all the letters he had written to Queen Lucy over the years in her chest. Tumnus finally became happier, and more peaceful. He never left the castle or surrounding areas until the day he died.


	2. Edmund's Repentance

**A/N: Leave a review with an idea for my next short story, with your profile name, and if I use your idea, I will give you credit. Remember, I'm doing mostly movie canon, so work with me. Also FAVORITE/FOLLOW. Thanks!**

* * *

Edmund shivered from his spot on the bottom of the sleigh. It was so cold. He looked up at the Witch, who was looking straight ahead, holding her wand like a scepter. Why didn't he listen to Lucy in the first place? She had said that this 'queen of Narnia' was a witch, but he had chosen not to believe her, all because how special this deceitful person made him feel. Lucy was right. He was wrong. He would do anything to get back to his family, just to tell them he was sorry. But…. would they even want to accept his apology? Would they even care about him if he returned? He deserved nothing more than a place among traitors now. He had helped the Witch. He had betrayed his family. If they died- but he shut that thought away immediately. All of the sudden, Edmund remembered the person they called Aslan, and the sense of horror he had felt when he heard of him, when he remembered, a wave of guilt and repentance swept over him, though he didn't know why, and then he felt at peace. Suddenly, the sleigh lurched to a stop.

"We've arrived, Your Majesty," the dwarf Ginnabrik said.

"Very well. Have Thorus summon the troops. We have heard of the war that Aslan wants, and we shall gladly give it to him. Tie this Son of Adam to a tree, and do not leave him. Someone may yet attempt to rescue him," The Witch said, giving her prisoner a cold look. Edmund wondered how he could have ever thought her beautiful.

Ginnabrik seized Edmund roughly, and put a knife to his back. "Yes, Your Majesty," He said.

Edmund was soon tied to a large tree, and tried to ignore the Dwarf's taunting. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a horse galloping. Before he knew it, he was snatched up on a person with the body of a horse's back, and went toward what he hoped was his family and forgiveness.

~.~.~.~.~.~

When Edmund got back to the camp, he was immediately summoned by a golden lion, whom he somehow knew only as Aslan. He instinctively bowed.

Aslan said in a low growl, "Son of Adam, come with me to that hill. We can speak there."

 _What if he wants to send me back?_ Edmund thought in despair. _What if that's what my family wants as well?_ He glanced at the Lion's golden mane and fierce face and shuddered.

When they arrived at the hill, Aslan said, "Sit, Son of Adam."

Edmund sat.

"There's something troubling you, my Prince. What is it?" Aslan asked.

Edmund gulped and spoke slowly. "I suppose, well, that is… you're not going to send me back to the Witch, are you? I truly am sorry."

"Peace, Son of Adam. I will not send you back. She will come to claim you. I will do everything in my power to keep from doing so."

Just then Edmund glanced toward the campground and saw Lucy. Soon, Peter came out to join her.

"Go to your family now, Son of Adam. They've missed you terribly."

Edmund hesitantly went up to his family, Aslan by his side.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." The great Lion said and departed.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Edmund like she would never let go. _I'm home._ Thought Edmund, and he hugged her back.


	3. Lucy's Discovery

Lucy walked slowly around the castle of Cair Paravel one last time before she and her family left with their new comrade, Trumpkin the Dwarf, to find Prince Caspian the Tenth and save Narnia from the Telmarines. She had mixed feelings about being back. Of course, she was overjoyed to be back in Narnia with her brothers and sister, but it was a bittersweet happiness, knowing that all the friends they had made in Narnia were gone. Lucy wandered down to the treasure chamber, thinking there might be something she had left in her chest that she might need. Actually, she was putting off leaving as long as she could, so she wouldn't have to see the new Narnia anytime soon. Lucy certainly wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was somewhat afraid. Afraid to see all the changes that had taken place since they last ruled, during the Golden Age. Once in the treasure chamber, Lucy approached her chest, thinking she might look through it, and bring back some of the memories that had faded so much. She dug around in her chest, and when she moved a dress that she had adored, and worn often, Lucy gasped. Underneath, there was a stack of envelopes. On the top letter, written in her dear friend Mr. Tumnus' scrawl, was her name _._ Lucy grabbed them and opened the first one, and read it quickly. The last part of the wonderful letter simply said:

 _I'm thankful every day of my life that I didn't turn you into the Witch. I would have lost your friendship, and Narnia might still be under an icy reign. I hope wherever you are, life is treating you well, and that you still think of me, as I do of you._

Lucy ran out to find Susan, who, besides herself, had known Mr. Tumnus the best.

"Susan!" She cried.

"What is it, Lucy? What's wrong?" Susan questioned, no doubt seeing her sister's tears.

"I was looking through my chest before we left, and you won't believe it!"

"What won't I believe, Lucy?" Susan said, slightly aggravated to what was taking her sister so long to tell. "We're leaving soon, so you'll have to be out with it."

"Mr. Tumnus left me a whole stack of letters! Look, see for yourself!"

"You must be joking!" Susan exclaimed, but she took the letters anyway. As soon as she looked at the penmanship of the top letter she said, "Oh, it _is_ true! How wonderful! May I read it?"

"Of course," Lucy said.

Susan took the letter and read it, but Lucy kept the rest of them to herself. She kept the letters with her whenever she was in Narnia, and read them often. She often told herself how lucky she was to have such a friend as Mr. Tumnus, and the letters were always a source of great comfort to her.


	4. The Eccentric Professor

The professor had heard the rumors. The tales from people who thought he was out of his mind. Parents told their children to stay away from him. Adults avoided him on the street. Even his housekeeper, Gertrude Marcready seemed to believe the stories. "Eccentric," they said. "Bizarre. He must be crazy." It was true that he lived in a house all alone, with only Mrs. Macready to keep him company. It was true that he rarely spoke to anyone, but how could he, with all the lies that were said about him? Then something happened. He got a letter from an old family friend, Helen Pevensie, asking him to take in her children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, until the bombing raids had passed. He had missed not being around children, since the day he was titled, "The Eccentric Professor." He had always wanted to have children of his own, but he had never married. He immediately wrote Helen back, saying, "I would be absolutely delighted to have your children come to stay with me. Let me know when you will send them." Now it was the day that the children were to come to his house. _Praise the Lion_ he thought. Even so, he had locked himself in his study, worrying. He was scared that the children would think he was out of his mind. He, sometimes thought that himself. Sometimes he asked himself, "Did I really go to a different world, or was it just a dream?" He hated that he had started to doubt himself. Maybe someday he would believe it again.

~.~.~.~.~.~

That day came sooner than he would have thought. As he was going down to the kitchen a few nights later, he got the first glimpse of the family he had wanted to meet. The little girl- Lucy?- was crying so hard, she bumped into him, as she ran down the hall to the girls' room. Mrs. Macready came into the hallway, scolding even before she came into the room. "It's all right, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation," he said. "But first, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

Five minutes later he was in his study, with the two eldest children, who must have been Peter and Susan. "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," he said.

"We're very sorry, sir, it won't happen again," Peter said, obviously wanting to leave the room.

"It's our sister, sir, Lucy," Susan said.

"The weeping girl," he said.

"She's upset," Susan said.

"Hence the weeping," he replied.

"It's nothing," the eldest said. "We can handle it"

"Oh, I can see that," said the professor, wanting to help.

"She thinks she's found a magical land." Susan said. The professor started to smile, until she added, "In the upstairs wardrobe!"

"What did you say?" He inquired, thoroughly shocked. _Not the wardrobe made from the tree that grew from the apple from that land of so long ago._ Then he realized it really was true. _Thank you, Aslan. Thank you._


	5. Keep Your Eyes Open

The professor walked quietly down the hall, past the doorways of the sleeping children. Well, they weren't children anymore. He couldn't imagine ruling a country for fifteen years, growing up during that time, and then being thrust back into a world where you didn't belong. At least, that was how he imagined the Pevensie children felt. He hadn't asked them, though he very well might later. He assumed it was a good guess, however. He soon reached his destination, the room of the wardrobe. He hadn't told anyone what he was about to do. He entered the room, and looked around carefully. No one was there. He walked slowly up to the wardrobe door, and pulled it open, stepping inside cautiously. He put his hand out in front of him and started walking, hoping and praying, and begging the Lion, to please, please bring him back to the world he had found so long ago. However, this time, at least, his prayers were not answered. After a few steps, his hand lightly brushed against the back of the wardrobe. "Blast it," he muttered. He turned around and came out of the wardrobe, disappointed. The professor went to the window sill to look out at the moon. Maybe someday he'd find a way to go back. I'm sure the Pevensies feel much worse, he thought. It was their life for so long. Still, he wished he could find a way in. He wondered what had happened in Narnia since he had left. He was sure the Pevensies would have many stories to tell him, about their time as Kings and Queens. He hoped they would share them with him. He was about to go into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate, when Lucy walked into the room. She went up to the wardrobe, looking hopeful. By the time she opened the door, he couldn't bear watching her anymore. "I don't think you'll get back in that way," he said. "You see, I've already tried."

Lucy gave him a sad smile, and a look that was beyond her years, or so it seemed. "Will we ever go back?" She asked.

"Oh, I expect so. But it will probably happen when you're not looking for it. All the same… It's best to keep your eyes open." They walk out of the room and shut the door behind them. "I was just about to get a cup of hot chocolate. Would you join me?"

They talked of many Narnia things that night, starting from when Lucy met Tumnus in the Wood. Finally, Lucy said, "I best go to bed. I'll be tired all morning tomorrow, and Susan and I were going to do the cooking for our Narnia dinner party in a few days.. You're invited, of course. Goodnight, Professor Kirke."

"Goodnight, Queen Lucy." He gave her a sad smile, and she returned it.

Please, Aslan, he thought, using the Lion's true name for the first time. Help them. Help them all.


	6. In the Night

**A/N: Leave a review with an idea for my next short story, with your profile name, and if I use your idea, I will give you credit. Remember, I'm doing mostly movie canon, so work with me. Also FAVORITE/FOLLOW. Thanks!**

* * *

I sit up straight in my bed at Cair Paravel. I've had the same dream night after night, and I can't understand why. I'm sixteen now, and I should have let go of my frightening childhood memories long ago. The dream is the same every night.

 _I'm hidden, watching Aslan being put to death. When his eyes close for the final time, the scene changes, and it is Edmund on the Stone Table, in place of Aslan, and he's the one killed, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. In the last scene, I walk through a field, with Susan and Peter ahead of me, and I come upon a lone grave with a tombstone that simply says, 'The Just King'._ At this, I always wake up, shaking.

As I try to fall back to sleep, tossing and turning every which way, I hear a knock on my door.

"Lu?" Edmund's voice says through the door. "Are you alright?"

I am about to say that I am fine, but something stops me. Maybe it's the hesitation in his voice, as if he's been trying to ask me for some time.

I start to cry, and I realize I can't stop. "Oh, Edmund," I say, through my tears.

My brother immediately comes into my room and sits next to me on the edge of the bed. Then he puts his arm around me. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I keep having this dream, and it's so frightening. I am watching Aslan be put to death by the Witch, and then she kills you! It's awful. And when I wake up, I'm so afraid it's true, that I can't go back to sleep for hours. Sometimes I don't go back to sleep at all. I've had this same dream for weeks."

"Oh, Lu," Edmund says quietly. "I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. You have been acting so unlike yourself for the last several weeks, that I was so scared you were sick, or worse, that I was afraid to ask you." He gives me a squeeze. "At least now I know what's wrong. You could've told me sooner."

"I know I could've, but I thought talking about it would make it worse. I guess I was wrong." I smile sleepily at my brother. "Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome, Lucy. You should probably get some sleep." He gets up and pulls the covers over me as I lay down. "I love you, Lu," he says.

"I love you, too, Ed."


	7. Fault of a King

**A/N: Hey, All! Just wanted to a quick story on Peter, and the guilt he felt after he led all those Narnians to death in the first battle against the Telmarines. Please FAVE and FOLLOW. Also, please review!**

I sit in the shadows of Aslan's How, on the steps of the Stone Table, looking at the face of the great Lion my siblings and I have come to love. _Oh, Aslan,_ I think to myself, _why haven't you come to help us? Can't you see how much we need your guidance and your help? How much_ I _need it? I've tried so hard to be the King you crowned me to be, to save Narnia from being destroyed. Instead, I'm the one destroying it. I've been so prideful, so selfish. How could you have seen me worthy of anything?_

Just then, I hear footsteps. I look up and see Lucy. She comes and sits down next to me in silence.

"You're lucky, you know," I say to her after a minute, still looking at the face of Aslan.

She glances at me, confusion showing on her face. "What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath. "To have seen him." I don't have to explain who I'm talking about. She knows. "I wish he'd just give me some sort of proof."

Lucy is silent for a moment, then says, "Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." She's right, of course. She's always right, at least when it comes to the important things. I'm about to tell her so, when Edmund comes in to tell us that the entire Telmarine army is waiting for us outside the How.

~.~.~.~.~

I don't get a chance to speak with Lucy again until she is almost ready to go to bed. "Lucy?" I ask. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she says.

I lead her over to a quiet corner in the main tunnel of the How. "What did you mean earlier? When you said that we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him?"

"I'm not quite sure," she says. "But I know that we aren't supposed to question Aslan, or doubt him. He's always known what he's doing. That's what Susan told me the day he was killed."

"That's where I messed up, I suppose. I started to doubt that Aslan really knew what was best for us, the way he just, well, abandoned us."

"That's just it, Peter. He _didn't_ abandon us. He's always with us. He came to Edmund and I in dreams, he helped us all across the gorge. He's guiding us, even if we can't see it. We just have to listen."

"I don't understand, though. How could Aslan have even let me lead the attack against the Telmarine castle? Why didn't he stop me?"

"Were you listening for him, Peter?" she asked in her quiet way.

"No," I say in a small voice. "I can't stand that I did this to Narnia. I'm not worthy of anything. Not a title, nor a throne." I try not to let my voice shake as I make this confession. "Why did Aslan choose me?"

"Because he believes in you, Peter. We all do. You just need to learn to believe in yourself again. If not, there's no possible way we can defeat the Telmarines in tomorrow's battle. Please tell me you'll try to believe in yourself." Her childlike voice is sweet, but her words betray the wisdom of her years.

"I'll try." I promise her. "I'll try."

 **Please Fave+Follow+Review. THX!**


	8. With Love, Susan

Dear Lucy…

I miss you and Edmund so much. The cottage that Professor Kirke lives in now is so small, we barely have enough room to do anything. That is probably largely due to the fact that the professor insisted on taking the wardrobe with him when he had to sell his house, though I really don't blame him. I wish you were here with us, but I honestly don't see how we could have squeezed you in if you were. There's a wood behind the cottage, and Peter and I have taken to exploring it. It reminds us so much of our times in Narnia! Twice now, Peter and I have spent the night in a secluded clearing, and looked at the stars. They are not anything like Narnia's constellations, but they are still beautiful to look at.

Last time I went into the village, I bought you something. I was going to wait until I saw you to tell you, but I'm much too excited. I bought you a small knife that slightly resembles the dagger you had when we ruled. I also bought Edmund a new torch, since he left his in Narnia. Don't tell him, please, I want to surprise him.

I have wonderful news! Mother and Father have invited me to come to America next week, while Peter finishes up his studies here. I'm quite excited.

How are you holding up at Aunt Alberta's? Is Eustace still being difficult? I'm hoping not, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Mother says you might have to stay there longer, though she's not sure yet.

I miss you so, Lucy. Tell Edmund 'hello', and that I miss him, as well. I will write again soon.

With Love,

Susan


	9. A Prince's Doubt

**Shout-out to CloudofFeathers: Look for a star, a strand of hair, and snow. Thanks for the inspiration for this story!**

* * *

Caspian walked outside of Aslan's How into the moonlight. Oh, how he needed to be alone. He turned his face upward to look at the stars. He had always wondered if the stars had spirits, like the spirits of the trees that no longer were.

He sat down on the ground on the side of the How. Why couldn't the world be as peaceful as it was tonight? In a few short days, the world as he knew it had disappeared, and he was helping mystical creatures to overtake the throne from the uncle who'd raised him. And soon, too soon, he would be entering a battle that would bring so much upheaval and death, and for what? So he could be king? He would take the throne, just as his heartless uncle did so many years before. How could he? Then again, how could he _not?_ If he didn't, he would be saying to the Narnians that he didn't care about them, didn't care what happened to them. He would truly be as heartless as his uncle.

Was he even ready to be king? To be the ruler of so many? Was he worthy? He thought not, when compared with the great kings of the past, who defeated the White Witch, and brought an end to the seemingly endless snow and ice. How could he ever live up to them? As he was pondering, he heard someone near him. When he looked up, he saw Susan and Peter walking near where he sat. He didn't want to be seen, so he shrunk against the wall of the How, roughly brushing away a strand of hair and squeezed his eyes shut, and thought to himself, _Will I ever be enough?_

* * *

 **Anyone and everyone... please leave a review for a Narnia short story idea, and I will try to use it!**

 **Please FAVE + FOLLOW + REVIEW. Thanks!**

 **Elizabeth**


	10. Fear of the Just

_**Hey all! I know this is probably not my best work, but I've been functioning on very little sleep, and have a cold to top it off. Sorry! Shout-out to Servant of the King for the inspiration for this story… thanks so much!**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Narnia (obviously), so just so ya' know :-)**

 _Edmund lay awake on board the Dawn Treader, as the ship bobbed back and forth due to the waves. Why couldn't he sleep? It had been hours since the crew had retired, yet his thoughts still swirled. What was the next day going to be like? He knew well that the ship was bound for Dark Island, the place where evil lurked, as Coriakin, the magician had so plainly stated. They were to go into the Island, and he knew that there was a great chance that they would never come out again… alive. He had endured many difficult challenges as King of Narnia, but this was by far the hardest thing he had ever faced, whether in this world or his own._

 _As he was finally drifting off to sleep, Edmund heard a voice calling to him, though he couldn't tell from where. He listened, and heard it again._

 _"Edmund…"_ _the voice said._ _"Edmund…"_

 _He gasped. It couldn't be. She was dead. Aslan had killed her. But was it possible that she had come back from the dead, as she had tried to do in his last visit? He felt paralyzed from fear, scarcely breathing yet the voice come to him, and take him away, as it had done so long ago. The voice ceased calling to him, and after breathing a prayer to Aslan, Edmund drifted off to sleep, not knowing what the next day would hold._

 ** _FAVE+FOLLOW_**

 ** _If you think I should do a part two of this story, and talk about Edmund's -and maybe Lucy's- thoughts on their time at Dark Island (maybe do two different points of view), please let me know in a REVIEW. Also, leave a review if you have any ideas or inspiration for another short story. Anything is greatly appreciated, and I will do my best to make it happen._**


	11. Darkness

**Hey everyone! So, I decided that** **I** **would continue the story** **Fear of the Just** **into this next chapter. Thanks to** **Cloud of Feathers** **for suggesting it! I also decided that I would do it from both Lucy and Edmund's point of view, so that there would be different perspectives. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **"** **Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man."** **(Caspian X,** **Prince Caspian** **)** **That being said, it STILL does not belong to me. And I do not belong to Narnia, unfortunately. (Darn and double darn.)**

* * *

-Edmund's POV-

I wake after a sleepless night of tossing and turning and hearing a voice I thought I would never hear again. Her voice… the voice of the White Witch. I push all thoughts and fears aside and sit up in my makeshift cot. I have no time to think of things like that. We have a mission to accomplish. Yet, as I try to push all thoughts aside, the voice from last night keeps coming back to me in my mind. No. I cannot allow myself to think like that. I get out of my swinging hammock on the ship, and send a silent plea to Aslan. _Please help us._

-Lucy's POV-

I wake up to hear crying next to me in the bed. I turn over to see Gael, her head buried in the pillow, the sobs shaking her small shoulders.

"Gael?" I ask softly, not wanting to frighten her.

She sits up and grabs onto me as if she will never let go. "Oh, Lucy," she says, clinging to me.

"Gael, are you alright?"

She shakes her head, still crying. "I miss my mum," she says through her tears, "and I'm frightened."

"So am I, Gael, but we'll get through this. We've got to. And we'll find your mum, too. Aslan will help us. He always does. Try not to worry. Everything will be alright. In the darkness of this world, there will always be a ribbon of hope. I want you to try to find that hope when we are on Dark Island. Ask Aslan to help you."

"How?" Gael asks, timidly.

"Just close your eyes and pretend he's standing right next to you to speak with you. That's what I've always done. Try it."

Gael closes her eyes. Her lips move, though no sound is heard, and she begins to smile. "I felt him, Lucy. I really felt him!"

"I'm glad," I say as I put my arm around her. "Remember, in the darkness, be strong, and never give up."

-Edmund's POV-

As we travel into the darkness of the Island, I send a silent plea to Aslan, just as I've done for so many battles past. I've got a feeling this will be our hardest battle. _Please, Aslan, help us today. Help us to get through this. Keep in us hope to combat the evil, and light to combat the darkness. Help us to defeat the darkness inside ourselves, as Coriakin told us. Please, Aslan, stay with us._

Oh, how I wish Peter were here! I've never gone into battle without him, and if I had had a choice, I wouldn't be now. He's always been right next to me, to help me if something happens. Words that he once spoke float back to me and echo in my mind. "What do you think happens back home, if we die here?" I shake my head, and return my focus to the task at hand.

-Lucy's POV-

As we go forward towards the darkness of the Island, I glance at my brother, and ask Aslan to strengthen him. I ask him to strengthen Caspian and the rest of the crew. I pray for the souls lost to the Mist. For Gael. For Narnia. Then a cloak of gloom and darkness covers us, and I shiver. If we don't make it… but I cannot allow myself to think like that. We must make it. We must beat the darkness.

It feels as if it has been hours, though I know it has been only minutes. We've fought hard, but it looks as if we will be losing this battle. The sea serpent wraps himself around the Dawn Treader, and the ship begins to crack. _Aslan. Please help us,_ I think. Just as I'm about to turn away, and give Narnia everything I've got left, a single ray of blinding sunlight comes forth from the heavens, and I hear a gull's cry.

I turn to tell Edmund what just transpired, but realize he is no longer by my side. Instinctively, I look up, and there he is. On the figurehead of the ship, trying to distract the serpent. The serpent leans toward Edmund, and I see the serpent bite the figurehead, directly where my brother is. No. Please no. "Edmund," I cry just as Caspian does.

In the most wonderful moment of my life, my brother pushes himself back into sight. _Thank you, Aslan,_ I think. _Thank you for keeping him safe._ I close my eyes for a moment in thanksgiving.

When I open my eyes, Edmund is in the crow's nest, or what's left of it. Suddenly, I see his sword glow a soft blue, and he stabs the serpent. The serpent flashes like electricity, and then falls gently into the water. The dark atmosphere around us changes into a place of happiness and light, and once again, I thank Aslan for his help and love.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for a story you want me to write, and I will try my best to use it. Thanks!**

 **FAVE+FOLLOW :-)**


	12. Sixteen - Part One

**A/N: Hey, everyone… Thanks to a reviewer, I just realized that the stories I posted got messed up somehow. I'm sorry about that. I noticed it, but I thought it was just my account. So, yeah, I hope this works better! My apologies in advance if it doesn't!**

Peter watched as Susan swept gracefully from the arms of one dancer to the next. He couldn't believe she was already sixteen… already of age to be married, at least in Narnia. He sighed. This was all happening much, much too quickly for his likings. _Suitors_ he thought with disgust. If any one of them dared even to lay a hand on her… he shook his head. _Trust Aslan,_ he reminded himself.

Edmund came over across the dance floor, looking relieved he wasn't still dancing with the hyperactive young dryad, Leiai. She had danced with Peter already, and it had taken all of his kingly grace not to make a face before it was over. Leiai had danced with every dryad, every faun, and any other creature you could possibly think of, but only Edmund did she pick to take for a second dance. She was a loving young dryad, but she lacked the usual grace bestowed to the dryad community, and had stepped on every heel, hoof, and toe.

Peter tried not grin as Edmund limped over. "Why in the world did she choose _me,_ Peter?" he complained quietly.

"Maybe she thinks you're extraordinarily handsome," Peter teased. "Although I don't know how she could have possibly gotten _that_ idea."

Edmund glared and rubbed his shin. "Well, she certainly doesn't think that about _you,_ dear brother."

"For which I am immensely relieved."

Lucy ran across the room toward them, beaming. "Isn't this a lovely party? I'm having a grand time." She paused. "Edmund, why are you standing on one foot?"

"Ask Leiai," he responded.

Lucy giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Edmund. Peter, do you want to dance?"

Peter grinned as she grabbed him and pulled him to the center of the ballroom floor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That night, after the festivities were over and everyone was in bed, Susan lay awake. She knew she should feel joyful, but instead she felt a kind of misery.

For years this was what she had wanted, to be considered an adult, but now that it had come, she saw her childhood slipping away all too fast.

Susan brushed an unbidden tear from her cheek. Maybe all she had wanted was wrong. Maybe she should have cherished her childhood, instead of looking ahead. Maybe she was wrong about growing up. Maybe it wasn't all she had thought it was. This thought surprised her. Was everything she had hoped and dreamed for to be a disappointment?

She thought of the men who had danced with her that night, each trying to flatter her and win her heart, and shooting daggers with their eyes to the closest opponents while she danced with them. None of them would be her choice at all… they were all acting like such children!

She sighed as she pictured, yet again, the man of her dreams. He would be tall, with dark, mysterious eyes, and exceedingly handsome, with a heart of gold. The girl in her had hoped for that man to show up tonight. The woman in her knew it was unlikely he would ever come, if such a man existed.

She had thought that there would be kind, honest, humble young men asking to court her, but they had all had so much pride, she was surprised they didn't burst! How on earth could they be so conceited? How would they think she could love them if they were so prideful? Princes and lords… what would be so wrong with a man of lower stature? Nothing, except it wouldn't be proper. She was a queen. She had to behave like one.

Susan got up and walked over to her vanity and sat down, looking in the mirror. Her long, dark hair rippled down her back like a waterfall. She wished she could wear it like this all the time, but it wasn't proper. Oh, how she missed England sometimes. She would never be expected to grow up so quickly. Truly, she had had to grow up when they first entered Narnia, when she was only twelve. She had to be the mother to Lucy and Edmund, the parent that they didn't have anymore. Peter had had to, as well, being a leader and a father well before becoming king. She envied Lucy, who, though she was almost thirteen, did not feel the need to act as a queen. She was just sweet Lucy, whom all of Narnia loved as she was.

Susan felt that, in many ways, she was different from her siblings. Peter was a strong leader and a fearless warrior. Edmund was a peacemaker the likes of which she had never seen before. And Lucy… little Lucy filled the room with sunshine every time she entered. But Susan wasn't any of those things. She was afraid to lead, afraid to participate in any kind of battle. She wasn't a peacemaker, able to settle anything with smooth conversation. And she could never be the light that Lucy was. She felt as if she were standing in her siblings' shadows.

Susan walked across the room, thoughts still swirling, and back to her bed. She lay down, and eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Sixteen - Part Two

**A/N: This is a continuation of the last chapter. It takes place the day after Susan's birthday. Enjoy!**

At breakfast, Peter glanced at Susan and frowned. There were dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. He caught the eye of Edmund, and jerked his head toward her, asking with his eyes if he thought Susan looked unwell. Edmund raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly in return, silently responding 'yes'.

"Su?" Peter asked as soon as breakfast was over. "Are you alright?"

Susan didn't respond for a moment, then appeared to shake herself. "Excuse me, Peter. What was it you asked me?" she said.

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Of course. I was just lost in thought," Susan replied, but without much conviction.

"Are you sure, Su? You look unwell," Peter said.

"Really, Peter. I'm quite well. I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

Peter raised an eyebrow in inquiry and Susan sighed. "Alright," she said. "Let's go to the library."

Five minutes later they were seated on the window seat in the Cair library, the sunlight streaming in through the curtains.

Susan sighed again. "It truly is not that big a deal."

"You were fine yesterday morning. Did something happen over the course of yesterday?" Peter scowled. "Did one of the suitors say something to you?" He put his hand on his sword's hilt. "I swear if one did, I'll-" he stopped suddenly, realizing that if that was the case, Susan would be less likely to tell him if he made threats against him. He pressed his lips together.

Susan smiled. "I told you, it is not anything important. I certainly don't need to be defended. It's not even the suitors, really." Her smile faded away. "It's me."

Peter furrowed his brow, confused, but didn't interrupt.

"For years this is all I ever wanted," she continued. "To become older, to be thought of as an adult. And now I have that, but it's not everything I wanted, not everything I thought it would be."

"And how did you think it would be?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Not like this. Peter, I know it's different in Narnia, but why do we have to grow up so _quickly_ in Narnia? The first day we came here it began. We had to be parents, role models. We had to grow up before our time. In England this never would have been expected of us. I'm only sixteen! I'm not ready to see men, to get married. I'm already ruling a country… why would I need a husband, too?"

"I've been feeling the same way, Su, but Aslan knows what he's doing. He'll make this alright. He sent us to Narnia for a reason, and that meant we had to sacrifice our childhood. And as much as we like, we can't turn back the hands of the clock and go back to the way it was. Sometimes, I wish we could, but I know it's not possible."

"Peter?" Susan asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes?"

"Do I fit in with our family?" she asked.

"Why in Aslan's name would you ask something like that?" Peter exclaimed.

"It's just… you and Edmund and Lucy all add so much to Narnia. You're the leader everyone depends on. Edmund can make peace with any country or individual. Lucy fills up everyone's lives with light. I'm not anything like that."

"Of course you're not anything like that!" Peter exclaimed.

Susan looked up sharply. "So it's true then?"

"No it is not. You're not anything like me or our siblings, just like I'm not anything like Edmund or Lucy. I can't fill a room with light just by entering it, and I certainly don't have the skill to do what Edmund does. And none of us can do what you do. Aslan gave us each a purpose. I lead. Edmund makes peace. Lucy creates joy. And you… you give everyone love and tenderness and hope that most queens can't begin to express. You're the _gentle,_ Susan. You're loving and motherly and caring in a way none of us are. And we love you for it."

Susan wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Do you really mean that, Peter?"

"Of course I do."

"I love you, Pete."

"And I love you, Susan. We all do. Don't ever forget that."


	14. Reunite

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope y'all like this short story. It takes place during _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ right after Edmund was rescued. So, without further ado, I present _Reunite_. Enjoy!**

Peter Pevensie slowly ventured out of his tent at Aslan's Camp. It was a beautiful, sunny morning, but that wasn't what he was thinking of. At the moment, he could think only of his baby brother, Edmund, and how it was all Peter's fault that he had left. If Edmund could forgive him after everything he had put him through, the name-calling, the tormenting, Peter swore he would be the happiest boy in the world. He truly didn't care about anything else, except of course his brother's life. He would never do anything like this to Edmund again. He had been so cold to his baby brother for so long, he truly didn't blame Edmund a bit for leaving them for someone else, even if it was the Witch. And he was convinced his brother didn't truly know what he was doing. Peter knew that Edmund would never betray his siblings, no matter what, unless there was some other force behind it. No matter what his brother had done, Peter hoped with every fiber of his being that his brother was all right, that he had been brought back into the camp during the night. If he hadn't, Peter swore he would never forgive himself.

Oreius came up beside him, and Peter looked up at him, not able to voice his feelings, not able to show how desperate he was. With his eyes he asked if his brother had escaped, begged Oreius to tell him that Edmund was alive, was safe. Only with his eyes was Peter's true depth of emotion shown.

Oreius glanced down at the boy then looked toward the hill ahead of them, answering Peter's question with his own eyes.

Relief flooded through Peter when he saw his brother standing with Aslan. Edmund was alive! He was safe! But would Ed forgive him? Peter would do anything for a second chance with his brother, though he truly didn't know if a second chance was even possible. Peter had been so unfair to Edmund, so horrid and unfeeling towards him, that he deserved to have Edmund's hate forever.

Susan and Lucy appeared beside Peter, and Lucy immediately shouted Edmund's name while simultaneously running towards him. Peter caught her gently and gave her a meaningful look, which Lucy returned with a quizzical one of her own.

Edmund began to walk towards them, Aslan beside him, and a cold fear clamped over Peter. He pushed his worries aside and reminded himself that Edmund was safe, whether he could forgive Peter or not.

Aslan came over to them, and said to the children, "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." After Aslan deliverd this message, he walked away, leaving the family to reunite.

Edmund looked down at his feet. "Hello," he mumbled.

Lucy went over to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. Within a single moment, Edmund put his arms around her and hugged her back tightly. After Lucy had let go, Susan went to him and gave him a motherly embrace. Peter wanted to join them, wanted to crush his brother to him more than anything, but he couldn't bear it if Edmund was still angry with him.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired," Edmund said quietly.

Peter knew he must say something, something to let Edmund know that he loved him and that he was sorry. "Get some sleep," he said, more coldly than he intended.

Edmund lowered his eyes and headed toward the tent.

"And, Edmund?" Peter asked.

His brother turned questionably.

"Try not to wander off again." Peter smiled at Edmund the best he could manage.

Edmund gave a half smile in return and went into the tent.

~.~.~.~.~

A few minutes later, when the girls had gone off to help the women with something, Peter snuck into the tent that he shared with his brother, to find Edmund fast asleep.

He sat down beside Edmund's cot, knowing just to sit there and look at him and know that he was all right was a great gift.

After a few moments, Edmund's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Peter and smiled sleepily, saying, "Hello, Pete."

Tears sprang to Peter's eyes. "Hello, Ed."

There was silence for a long while, then, unable to control himself a moment longer, Peter blurted out, "Edmund, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I was so cruel to you, and I didn't protect you like I promised Mum I would. I'm so sorry!"

Edmund looked at him, surprised. "It's not your fault, Pete. _I'm_ the one who needs to apologize. And I really am sorry."

"It's OK, Eddie. We all forgive you. But no matter what you say, I'm as much to blame as you. I was supposed to protect you, and instead I just made everything worse. But, Edmund, I _love_ you and I promise I will not let anything like this happen again."

"I love you, too, Pete." Edmund reached out his arms, and Peter crushed him into the biggest hug he had ever given his brother.

Many years later, these two brothers would fall back through the wardrobe, and return to their former lives, but they were not the same. Peter kept his promise and both he and Edmund were each other's closest friends. No matter what life had to offer them, they had each other's backs, and they loved each other, like no pair of brothers had ever done before. Their teachers, friends, parents, and acquaintances all admired the way they looked out for each other, though they never knew the true reason behind it.


End file.
